


Last Words

by Sintharius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: A husband’s last act of love to his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bzarcher’s prompt in the Overwatch Writer’s Guild Discord: “Gerard realized what Talon had done to Amelie, and shot himself so she wouldn't have to.”
> 
> PC users: Hover your cursor over non-English lines to see translations!
> 
> Special thanks to Ecchima for translating the French!

Gérard Lacroix has seen a lot in his life as an Overwatch agent.

But never once he would have thought of _this_.

Amélie is holding a handgun to his head, her lively blue eyes now devoid of emotions.

“ _Amélie! Écoute moi!_ ”

She did not answer. The gun pointing at him did not move.

It was then Gérard realized what happened.

***

_Talon got their hands on Amélie – his sweet little Amélie – two months ago. After a long time of fruitless searching by both Overwatch and Blackwatch, she turned up in a small Talon base in Paris, unharmed save for a few bruises and scratches, and was promptly rescued._

_Doctor Ziegler had cleared her physical and mental assessments. Amélie was allowed to go home with her husband, back to their little house in Annecy. All was seemingly well._

_That was two weeks ago._

***

Gérard awoke in the night to the feeling of someone looming over him.

The first thing his sleep-addled mind registered was that the _someone_ is holding a gun to his head. The second thing he registered was: _Amélie is the one holding the gun_.

What in the name of God is going on?

_“Amélie! S'il vous plaît!”_

Amélie’s face is completely devoid of emotions, as if she never heard him.

_No…_

***

_Ever since Amélie was rescued and returned home, Gérard could not help but notice that Amélie was acting strangely._

_She is distant and snappish whether the old Amélie was carefree and gentle. Sometimes she would tense up and look around as if she is being watched. Any attempts to approach her with therapy help got turned down – sometimes violently._

_He just chalked it up to the shock of being kidnapped._

_Now he realized how foolish he was._

***

_Something was definitely wrong with Amélie. Did Talon do something to her while she was in their grasp? Some sort of ...mental manipulation?_

The realization settled in his gut like a rock.

***

_Angela once spoke of a possible assassination method during a meeting with Blackwatch._

_Implantation of hidden instructions into people’s subconscious via mental conditioning, making them killing targets without any direct action from the assassin’s side. It is very difficult to counter as the directives are hidden from all possible methods of psychoanalysis until the moment of execution._

_Often a sleeper agent is only revealed after they carried out the killing._

_And in many cases, the person is completely unaware of what they did._

***

_Talon must have reconditioned Amélie somehow – implanted a kill directive into her brain, only to trigger when certain conditions are met. They made her into a sleeper agent to kill him._

At that moment, Gérard Lacroix realized that there is no way out from this.

Amélie is brainwashed and will not listen. There are no security cameras in their personal bedroom, and no one is around to help.

He could disarm her – after all, he is an agent and she is only a ballad dancer – but hurting her is the last thing he wanted to do.

And he was _tired_.

He smiled. If he is going to die, the last thing he could do is to spare his beloved wife of guilt.

Their eyes met.

“ _Amélie. Si tu es encore toi-même, écoute._

_ Je suis terriblement désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ces connards de Talon te faire ça. _

_ Je te pardonne, Amélie. Prend soin de toi. _

_ Adieu." _

He slipped his finger into the trigger and pulled it before Amélie could react.

***

An Overwatch team found the body of Gérard Lacroix the next day in his bedroom, still smiling.

Official cause of death was a gunshot directly to the head. Amélie Lacroix was nowhere to be found.

Overwatch and Blackwatch mourned.

***

Widowmaker is born from the ashes of Amélie Lacroix.

***

_Many years later, when Gabriel asked her what happened on that night in her room at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, she said:_

_“It was his last act of love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for mobile users: 
> 
> Amélie! Écoute moi! – Amelie! Listen to me!
> 
> S'il vous plaît - Please
> 
> Amélie. Si tu es encore toi-même, écoute - Amélie. If you are still in there, listen
> 
> Je suis terriblement désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ces connards de Talon te faire ça - I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I could not protect you. I’m sorry that I let those Talon bastards did this to you
> 
> Je te pardonne, Amélie. Prend soin de toi - I forgive you, Amélie. Take care of yourself
> 
> Adieu - Goodbye
> 
> Come by my [Tumblr](http://sintharius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
